Chciałbym, żebyś za mną tęsknił
by Kirunia
Summary: Dwa miesiące koszmaru, do którego miał nie wracać. Przyczajone bestie Afganistanu, Czeczenii, bezkresne widoki obcych gwiazd, bezwzględna twarz Steve'a i Bucky'ego wyrywającego mu reaktor z piersi, zabijające go powoli, po kawałku – to wszystko zawitało z nową potęgą i tylko alkohol dawał nieliczne chwile zapomnienia.


_Chciałbym, żebyś za mną tęsknił._

 _Cholerny skurwysyn_ , powtarzał Stark, rozbijając w drobny mak kolejną szklankę o ścianę, nie bacząc na poprzecinaną szkłem, krwawiącą dłoń.  
 _Jebany psychol_ , warczał, próbując skupić się na nowym projekcie broni, ale przesączony alkoholem umysł odnajdywał tylko kształt jego uśmiechu na pożegnanie.  
 _Chory skurwiel!_ , wrzasnął, tracąc zupełnie kontrolę nad swoimi poczynaniami i wsiadł do auta, niepomny na prawie pięć promili we krwi.

Dwa miesiące koszmaru, do którego miał nie wracać. Przyczajone bestie Afganistanu, Czeczenii, bezkresne widoki obcych gwiazd, bezwzględna twarz Steve'a i Bucky'ego wyrywającego mu reaktor z piersi, zabijające go powoli, po kawałku – to wszystko zawitało z nową potęgą i tylko alkohol dawał nieliczne chwile zapomnienia.

Kiedy umierał zwinięty w kłębek na zimnych kafelkach łazienki, przeklinał własną głupotę.  
Przecież to było oczywiste – ba, jasne jak słońce letniego dnia, że nie może się udać. Obrzydzenie do własnego postępowania wezbrało od nowa falą, zmuszającą go do uniesienia się na tyle, by nie przeleżeć kolejnych godzin we własnych wymiocinach.  
To było chore – wróć, to tylko _jego_ postępowanie było chore. Śmiał się szaleńczo, czując dławiącą gulę w gardle i panicznie starając się nie rozpłakać. To byłby koniec, absolutny, definitywnie świadczący o przemijającym czasie Starka koniec.

Nawet Pepper zauważyła – choć może raczej właściwiej powinno się nazwać to w sposób bardziej dosadny, albowiem skoro jakże doskonale przystosowana do ekscesów i traum Tony'ego panna Potts postanowiła zareagować to mogło to oznacza tylko niezwykle poważny zakręt zdarzeń.  
Clint z całą swoją zawziętością starał się kontynuować cotygodniowe filmowe wieczory, lecz martwa cisza jaka wisiała nad całym zbiorowiskiem Avengersów niezwykle nieprzyjemnie mieszała się ze wspólną, choć niewypowiedzianą świadomością: Starka z nimi nie było.  
Znaczy, próbowali go wyciągnąć z zawalonego półpełnymi lub porozbijanymi butelkami warsztatu – jednak za każdym razem oczom ukazywał się widok, jakiego nikt z nich nie chciał ujrzeć po raz drugi. Ikona nowoczesnego geniuszu nie była w stanie nawet stanąć z pomocą Bruce'a, na przemian klnąc i warcząc niczym rozszalałe, opuszczone przez wszystkich zwierzę.

Hawkeye nigdy nie spodziewał się ujrzeć naprawdę zagubionej Nataszy – do momentu, gdy po wyrzuceniu z siebie całej nagromadzonej w stosunku do niej nienawiści Tony nie zaczął ich błagać, by go nie opuszczali. Próbowali działać – z każdego ośrodka jednak istniała droga ucieczki i Stark absolutnie nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia ogłuszając pielęgniarzy, przekupując ordynatorów trzykrotnością rocznej pensji czy zwyczajnie, pełnomocnie wypisując się, gdy tylko wracał do stanu, w którym mógł bezproblemowo utrzymać w palcach długopis.

A potem wszystko zaczynało się od początku – stęchłe, przesączone kwaśną wonią potu, stresu oraz alkoholu powietrze w czeluściach podziemi Stark Tower, cotygodniowe rachunki z jedną pozycją na liście opiewające na czterdzieści sztuk po litrze na niebanalne sumy, Jarvis niewpuszczający nikogo, dopóki parametry życiowe Tony'ego w ogóle można było dostrzec – i bezradność, wszechwładne, dopadające każdego poczucie znużenia oraz rezygnacji, bo ile można było walczyć wciąż i wciąż z tym samym człowiekiem, z poczuciu nieuchronnej porażki?

 _Asgardzka kurwa_ , powtarzał, z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem przypominając sobie dzień w którym Fury zaanonsował im Amorę z dwójką popleczników w samym środku Manhattanu, przygotowujących się do wytłuczenia wszystkiego, co śmiało oddychać w promieniu dziesiątek mil.  
To stało się już nudne - lecz wciąż ekscytujące w spaczony sposób, który rozumieli tylko inni Avengersi – stawianie na szali własnego zdrowia, życia, psychiki, by ocalić tysiące innych, obcych osób. To bywało monotonne, ale adrenalina paliła żyły, wzrok się wyostrzał i czasami Iron Man miał wrażenie, że mógłby w tym stanie zawieszenia między nadświadomością a iluzją spędzić resztę życia – a potem pojawił się Laufeyson, z początku niechętnie, lecz coraz częściej pomagając, a nawet ratując ich z opresji – i Stark czuł, że nie jest sam, że nie musi z właściwą sobie bojaźnią strzec własnych pleców, nie musi być zawsze, wszędzie, przed wszystkimi, ratując ich od poważniejszych uszkodzeń, choć przecież nikt go nigdy nie prosił, by stał się tarczą dla reszty drużyny.  
Bo przecież gdzieś z tyłu był Loki, _jego Loki,_ z mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem szaleńca i toksycznie zielonymi oczami, jedyny, który jednocześnie potrafił chronić Tony'ego i bezwzględnie mordować kosmitów w sposób tak przesączony okrucieństwem, że każdy odwracał wzrok; ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Stark przecież figurował jako numer jeden na liście wyjątków, śmiertelników, których Laufeyson nie zabije niedbałym ruchem ręki.  
A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

Do czasu gdy Jotun nie pochylił się, przebijając samym szeptem zgiełk środka bitwy oraz wrzask Clinta w słuchawkach, układając litery wypalające trwały ślad w umyśle Tony'ego i na wskroś przesiąknięte jadem; _chciałbym, żebyś za mną tęsknił_ brzmiało cholernie głucho, kiedy pełne niezrozumienia brązowe oczy śledziły koniec Sceptera niemożliwie szybko zbliżającego się do jego hełmu.  
A potem ból, rozrywający czaszkę, mdlący, pełen nieuzasadnionego, dojmującego niepokoju, każący wyć, choć ledwo łapał oddech a krew zalewała mu całą twarz gdy leżąc wbity w wiekowe drzewo patrzył, jak Loki z uśmiechem wita się z Amorą a potem…  
...potem po prostu znika.

Nie istniało nic prócz czerni, świadomości zdrady, tak po prostu – nawet bez triumfalnego spojrzenia, jakie widział u wszystkich byłych przyjaciół, bez wyjaśnienia _dlaczego_ , bez złośliwości w oczach – odszedł jak gdyby nic, jakby wyrzucił zabawkę, do której nie trzeba przywiązywać uwagi, jeśli tylko zostawi ją się w śmietniku – i ta świadomość nieznośnie rwała, więc zagłuszał ją whiskey, wódką i wszystkim, co mogło nosić znamiona alkoholu w swoim wnętrzu, starając się nie zauważać, jak puste bez Asa stało się jego życie.  
Jałowe, bezsensowne istnienie, skupione wokół butelki, odgrywania roli bohatera czy próbach stworzenia czegokolwiek, co miałoby minimalne szanse zadziałać - lecz nie istniało prawdopodobieństwo użyczające mu łaski sukcesu w obecnym stanie. Alkohol mroczył mózg do stopnia w jakim Stark nie wiedział gdzie jest, dlaczego, ile już lub ile jeszcze ani nawet który dzisiaj – wiec wył, wymiotował i pił na umór, budził się koło Dummy'ego, nie pamiętając jak przeniósł się z łazienki, uczciwie pracując na moment, w którym nie był w stanie nie pić – choć nawet rosyjska wódka nie miała żadnych szans z nawiedzającą go przeszłością.

Apogeum przyszło wraz z wezwaniem najwyższej wagi prosto do Fury'ego (lub przebiciem się przez wszystkie poziomy Stark Tower w swojej zbroi, gdyż najwidoczniej Tony nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie innej możliwości wybycia z wieży niż przez panoramiczne okno najwyższego piętra). Jakimś cholernym fartem prześlizgnął się Rogersowi, prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że ten akuratnie już walczył na miejscu – i w tejże chwili szczęście o nim zapomniało.  
W środku alkoholowego ciągu Stark nie był w stanie przejść paru metrów bez doprowadzającego do szaleństwa, bliskiego prawdy przeczucia, że umiera – brakowało mu wszystkiego: orientacji, lokalizacji własnych nóg i powietrza, więc przybywszy na miejsce nagle zapomniał, co tu robi – pragnął jedynie wydostać się z własnej zbroi, by oddychać, by móc oddychać, a jednocześnie wstrząsające nim torsje zmuszały do zwinięcia się w kłębek, chociaż żołądek nie posiadał w swoim wnętrzu nic, prócz porannej mieszanki wódki z kawą.

Umarł.  
Iron Man umarł, pociągając za sobą poważnie poparzonego Bruce'a i Nataszę, ponad dwa tuziny uciekających osób oraz poczucie winy tak wielkie, że Stark po raz pierwszy w życiu _naprawdę_ chciał zniknąć na wieki.  
To wszystko miało miejsce dwa dni po tym, jak wytrzeźwiał na tyle, by móc kontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym i jak zwykle uprzejma panna Potts wręczyła mu raport SHIELDu wraz z własną rezygnacją z posady.

Został… sam, bez Virginii, bez Avengersów, jedynie z martwym, stłumionym obezwładniającym bólem wszystkiego, głosem Jarvisa – i ta dojmująca, wszechobecna pustka rezonowała w każdej części budynku, bowiem nie było tu już nikogo prócz Starka.  
Czuł się oderwany. Pozbawiony przeszłości, związanego z nią strachu, bólu, niedowierzania, rozgrzeszony z poczucia winy, chęci błagania kogokolwiek by powrócił, skomlenia o przebaczenie, gdy ujrzał przez szybę bezwzględne oczy Nataszy oraz pełne żalu, pozbawione powiek ślepia Hulka – a przecież to nie tak miało być.  
Chciał sięgnąć po brunatny płyn, zachęcająco wypełniający do połowy kwadratową szklankę, ale nagle czas zamarł, wystawiając cień dawnego człowieka na pośmiewisko samego Boga, a Starka gwałtownie wrzucając w sam środek traumatycznych, zamykających w błędnym kole koszmarów wspomnień, gdyż rzeczywistość nagle uświadomiła mu realność wszystkiego.

Był winny, on, jeden, zawsze on, jedyna przyczyna, bo przecież nikomu innemu nie przytrafiało się na raz tyle zła bez powodu – więc to on musiał być winny, to on zmuszał ludzi by tak postępowali, sam to prowokował, sam się prosił igrając z losem za każdym swoim pełnym ironii uśmiechem – był nic nie wart, zatem porzucali go jak każdy bezwartościowy odpad społeczeństwa, niemający prawa bytu jeśli nie przydaje się do czegoś.  
A przecież Stark zgadzał się z tymi wytycznymi, pasował w każdym calu i milimetrze, jakby wszystkie pogardzane cechy świat postanowił darować właśnie jemu – a teraz spoglądał na wyciągnięty, spoczywający na drżącej z alkoholowego głodu dłoni reaktor, nie dowierzając, że to on mógł wymyślić coś takiego.  
 _Żałosny.  
Niewart istnienia.  
Co on w ogóle robi w naszej grupie?  
Powinien być w Avengersach?  
Znowu ją zdradziłeś, Stark?  
Sypiasz z NIM?! Aż tak nisko upadłeś?!  
Nawet Loki uważa cię za zabawkę.  
Loki.  
_Loki.  
– Chory skurwiel – rzuca z nienawiścią, patrząc, jak reaktor roztrzaskuje szklany blat stołu i spada na posadzkę, wyraźnie się odginając. Oddycha głęboko, szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma już powrotu – przecież cały czas tak naprawdę byli przy nim z litości lub korzyści a on właśnie umiera, bo to był ostatni elektromagnes jaki posiadał. Ale Tony nie płacze, nie śmieje się żałośnie – zniszczony psychicznie, umierający, pozbawiony samoświadomości, siedzi, wpatrując się tępo w migające raz po raz niebieskawe światło, powoli zaczynając rozumieć, że to jedyna opcja.

Może powinien umrzeć już dawno temu, w Afganistanie, oszczędzając wszystkim niesmaku własnego istnienia? Albo razem z rodzicami, trzymając matkę za rękę, nie wystawiając świata na dobrodziejstwa Stark Industries, jakże chętnie kupowane przez terrorystów?

A potem czas nagle rusza i Tony dusi się strachem; za chwile _umrze,_ bo szrapnele powoli zaczynają przedzierać się do jego serca, bo wie, że nie zdąży, że zabił, że _to wszystko jego wina_ więc nawet nie próbuje się usprawiedliwiać przed samym sobą – a potem myśli, czy naprawdę oszalał, gdy na jego udach pojawia się lśniące złotem jabłko, które bezrefleksyjnie zaczyna obracać w dłoniach, grzejąc się od jego ciepła.  
– Tęskniłeś, Stark? – słyszy cichy, przedzierający się bez problemu przez wszystkie stany jego umysłu głos i niedowierzająco patrzy na znajomą, odzianą w czerń i zieleń postać, która nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego.  
A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawia, bo mała, ocalona z pożogi półtrwania w amoku część wyje, że Loki się _boi_ podejść, słowa wypowiedziane ponad pół roku temu nie ociekały jadem tylko nadzieją, którą As nie umie się posługiwać, a to jabłko jest _tym magicznym jabłkiem_ obiecującym nieśmiertelność teoretycznie niemożliwym do zdobycia – więc Stark boi się, że jego uśmiech wcale nie przypomina uśmiechu, bo nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz się uśmiechał, ale bardzo się stara i przez małą, króciutką chwilę zapomina o szrapnelach, dopóki gwałtowny, żrący ból nie szarpie jego klatką piersiową.

– Ani trochę, Smerfetko.

Kłamie, zawsze kłamał nie potrafiąc przyznać się do błędów, obracając je na własne zwycięstwo – lecz teraz ból promieniście rozchodzi się po całym ciele, paraliżując każdą część mózgu nieodpowiedzialną za instynkty decydujące o przetrwaniu. Nie pamięta kim jest, gdzie się znajduje, skąd jabłko w jego dłoniach ani czemu jest złote – cholera, kto jest takim kretynem by malować na złoto durne jabłka! – ale szrapnele żywcem rozrywają pracujące serce, więc wiedziony irracjonalną myślą zatapia zęby w płynnym złocie, nie dostrzegając lekkiego uśmiechu ulgi wykwitającego na wąskich wargach Asa. 


End file.
